Enter and Return
Enter '''and '''Return are twin paramedics from LEGO Island. Biography LEGO Island For years, Enter and Return lived on LEGO Island, working in the Medical Center with Dr. Clickitt, LEGO Island's doctor. They were known by the citizens of LEGO Island for their skills in the medical fields, as well as their pointless arguments and humorous methods. At one point in the year 1997, Return got his head knocked off and had temporary amnesia. About a week later, the ambulance driver was home with the flu, so Enter and Return worked with Pepper Roni, Mama Brickolini, Papa Brickolini, Nick Brick, and Laura Brick, who on different days of the week offered to help driving the ambulance. That same week, the Brickster escaped the Metro PD Jail. Enter and Return tried to stop him, but this only resulted in the Brickster stealing the ambulance. Once the Brickster was caught by Pepper Roni, Enter and Return joined in the celebration. Enter and Return continued to work with Dr. Clickitt in the following years, though for reasons unexplained they were not present on LEGO Island when the Brickster broke out of jail again in 2001. During that time, Dr. Clickitt had to replace them with 911 operator Pete Bog. However, a year later during the filming of Island Xtreme Stunts, Enter and Return were still actively working on LEGO Island, and were even learning how to drive the ambulance on their own. However, this led to even more pointless arguments, as one would drive the ambulance through the mud and the other would have to clean it. Invasion of LEGO Island The existence of the Brickspider Bot v1.0 reveals that in 2007, Enter and Return were on LEGO Island when it was invaded by the Brickster's Brickster-Bot armies. One of these medics was captured by the Brickster-Bots and held prisoner on Castle Island; the other was trapped in the collapsing Medical Center. Pepper Roni, Sky Lane, and Bill Ding rescued the medic from the hospital before it fell apart, but the medic was suffering from amnesia and could not remember whether he was Enter or Return. This unidentified medic tagged along with Pepper, Sky, and Bill as they made their way to the Information Center. He was unable to fight the Brickster-Bots, but he gave medical attention to his friends whenever they got hurt. After saving the Infomaniac from Brickster-Bots, the amnesic paramedic boarded the SS LEGO Island as it departed from LEGO Island. The SS LEGO Island traveled to LEGO City, which was quarantined due to the Brickster-Bot invasion. The amnesic medic who was either Enter or Return followed Pepper, Sky, and Bill through the city, giving them medical aid whenever necessary. However, he and Bill Ding did not go into the LEGO City Hall with Pepper Roni, and instead returned to the SS LEGO Island with the newly-freed Mama Brickolini, Papa Brickolini, Nick Brick, and Laura Brick. After fighting their way through an army of Fright Knights on Castle Island, Pepper Roni and Sky Lane found Dr. Clickitt, Pete Bog, and the other medic (who was equally amnesic) in the castle of the Fright Knights. Willa the Witch suddenly appeared, forcing them to make a quick escape; luckily, thanks to Majisto the Wizard, the medics were teleported safely onto the SS LEGO Island while Pepper Roni and Sky Lane confronted Vladek. With the two paramedics aboard the SS LEGO Island, they eventually recovered from their amnesia and remembered who was who. LEGO Island was eventually saved, and Enter and Return continued working there as medics. Dino Attack Following the Dino Attack, there was a desperate need for medical personnel; thus, the Dino Attack Team hired Clickitt, Enter, and Return. One of their first assignments was healing Libo back to health following Dr. Frank Einstein's mysterious leave. Enter (and possibly Return), was apparently present during the LEGO Island mission, as he was among the Minifigs to be rescued and brought to LEGO City's hospital, where he was diagnosed as being crazy because he kept complaining about how the doctors didn't have a shark, tree, or umbrella. Eventually Return arrived and the two caused even more trouble in the hospital, prompting Zenna to trick them into thinking they were needed on a Coast Guard ship,not realizing that the Coast guard was about to rescue some stranded astronauts. Enter and Return quickly ran to the harbor and began replacing the stretchers with sharks, trees, and umbrellas. Much to his annoyance, Enter and Return were among the first people to come help Dr. Alan Pierce provide medical support while the civil war between the idealist and realist agents took place inside of Dino Attack Headquarters. After Hotwire was attacked by Loop, Enter and Return applied electroshock therapy to the unconscious Dino Attack agent. In addition, Enter and Return were among a group of medics who participated in the campaign to Adventurers' Island, where they continued their medicinal work while stopping at a river to fish for a shark. They also assisted in medical procedures at Outpost 4, where Enter managed to revive a clinically dead Zelda by hitting her with a shark. They returned to LEGO City with the rest of the Dino Attack Team, where they are continuing to assist wherever possible. While Zelda sparred with Kareem Nazareno, Enter and Return waited with a specifically-prepared shark in case either of them got injured during the fighting practice. Abilities and Traits Enter and Return are both very skilled medics, able to patch up nearly any wound in a heartbeat. Their methods, which often involve sharks and trees, are questionable, but they get the work done. However, every so often there's a chance something goes wrong and their patient ends up in worse condition. Enter and Return are known for their sibling rivalry and pointless arguments. They would often argue about who's clothes are who's, an ironic argument since their clothes are exactly the same. They disagree on many subjects, such as where is the best spot to stand when trying to catch a falling Bradford Brickford. They also tend to be prepared for anything and everything, making sure to pack umbrellas and mailboxes just in case the sun is hot or they need to mail a letter on the spot. Surprsingly this did prove to be useful when Enter and Dust where stranded in a field during a hot day. Category:LEGO Category:Medics Category:Dino Attack Personnel Category:To Be Expanded